


"Sad thing is, you had a chance once."

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betaed, Bittersweet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hokage!Sakura, Ino also owns her fathers flower shop, Mention of Character Death, One Shot, Post War, T&I Head Ino, also I abuse bold & italics and I do not apologise for it, because I said so, non Canon, yes that uzu is Karin for anyone wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: “I never stood a chance, did I?”Sakura smiled bitterly at him when he asked the question, not at all surprised.“That’s the sad part- you did once.”





	"Sad thing is, you had a chance once."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot before I probably dissapear again! Sorry for being gone so long I'm swamped with school and exams are coming up. I've been doing a lot of project work (one of which was a group work where I was the leader), I've been trying to get better at digital art/animating, catching up on anime like The Promised Neverland, Carol & Tuesday etc and just being really, really busy in general. So apologies if I drop off the face of the earth again. 
> 
> You could join my discord -> https://discord.gg/JbxwAf  
> where I post updates, snippets and occasionally gush about fandoms I'm in. 
> 
> I'm also apart of two Naruto discords one being the popular Genjustu Support Group which you can join here -> https://discord.gg/FY2HjN
> 
> This was also betaed by someone in the Genjustu Discord server! Many thanks to them!

Sasuke can’t help it, the words simply refused to stay in his mouth. He knew saying them would make her uncomfortable, would make him uncomfortable but he had to know. Part of him already knew how she would respond, had accepted it long ago but he wanted to know for sure even if the reply hurt him.   
  
The Uchiha male looked at Ino smiling brightly, talking loudly with a customer and then at Sakura next to him watching her with the softest look he’s ever seen on her face. Her green eyes practically glowed as she watched her wife. Her eyes crinkled at the corners full of so much love for the woman across from them.   
  
He remembered their fights. How could he not considering he had been the reason for their at first childish rivalry. He doesn't know if they still would consider the other as such. Yes they always push and try to outdo each other but it’s playful, encouraging.    
  
Sasuke thinks that might be what rivals are supposed to be. That rivals should push each other to be better but he has no fucking clue. He never has. It’s one of the reasons he hurt both members of his team so bad.    
  
It’s funny he would have never thought the two would end up together. The brunette shouldn’t truly be surprised after all he was told in the matters of the heart that he quite frankly sucked. Had this been building for years? Way back before he left even? Sasuke didn’t know and he wasn’t going to ask. Not that he’d expect an answer. Ino put up with him for Sakura’s sake, though even her patience waned with him sometimes, but the head interrogator by no means liked him.     
  
Sakura is happy, happier than she ever was chasing after him but he can’t help but wonder if they could have been happy together.    
  
He wouldn’t dare try after she had turned him down so long ago. After he had seen how in love the two were, how good for each other they were. Hell you’d have to been blind not to see it.    
  
So he let himself speak. The words were sure, firm “I never stood a chance, did I?”   
  
Sakura was content. Something she thought she might never be. She was glad for the way things had turned out. While her younger self may not have been pleased with their life’s choices she was.   
  
She loved Ino. The blonde was sassy, strong, a little arrogant at times but her skills were nothing to scoff at so Sakura guesses she deserves that slight arrogance, and not only that but Ino pushed her to be stronger without tearing her down. Ino understood what it was like to hopelessly chase someone who couldn't give a shit about you. The blonde understood Sakura’s daily stress dealing with a heavy amount herself being the pinkett's T&I head.   
  
They complimented each other. Both in personality and if the civilians were to be believed in looks as well. One tall, elegant, all long limbs with free flowing and sometimes messy but no less pretty blonde hair. The other a little on the shorter side with stronger more muscular limbs and short neat pink hair. Both stubborn, both smart, sharp witted and intelligent.    
  
It was no wonder they both had such high positions of power her people said, though Sakura’s was higher then Ino’s. Then again Sakura’s position was higher than  **everyone’s** so not much could be done there.    
  
The current Hokage couldn’t be happier with her life. She had her friends, her family, Ino, her fellow ninja all the people she cared about well  _ nearly  _ all of them.   
  
Of course some had been lost and she couldn't help the small pang of sadness she felt for Naruto. The blonde deserved to see the village get back on its feet, to see Sasuke finally get his duck head out of his ass.    
  
Sakura also couldn’t help but be sad everytime she learned of one of her subordinates deaths. She cared deeply for everyone under her command. More so Ino liked to joke then was probably healthy. The smaller woman couldn’t regret her caring though and though some were obviously not used to it, it made her even more popular with the rest of the villages ninja.    
  
Sakura sighed nearly everything was perfect, yeah it could be better. Naruto could be here, the countless ninja lost in the war could be alive, Sasuke could have not run away in the damn first place though she did sympathise with him.    
  
Still things were going good and expecting the world to be perfect was too unrealistic for her. Undying optimism was Naruto’s job after all. Was it bad that she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop? Things couldn’t keep going this well surely?    
  
Sakura took a glance at the only other person in the shop with them. Taking a breather was always welcome and though she couldn't help being bitter at him sometimes still, spending time with Sasuke was usually pleasant, if quiet since neither were for meaningless conversations.   
  
She was glad she had moved on. That her childish crush had faded and that she’d “grown the fuck up” as her Sensei had put it. Sasuke was very different now and honestly she was relieved. He was quieter, calmer, he saw others as worthwhile and not just things continuously getting in his way. He was still handsome she supposed, good genes working with him. Not that anyone would ever want to date him or that he’d ever want kids as he so bluntly put it “passing down these genes would be a mistake, the Senju has nearly died off and the last Uzumaki we know of hates us, It’s time to let the original clans die out I think.”   
  
The pinkette was glad for their simple hang outs together. She took in his features brow slightly pinched and a quirk to his lips, most wouldn’t notice such things but she did.    
  
She knew Sasuke was in deep thought. He had that look on his face, he had it often now. With the way he was glancing back and forth at her and Ino she could hazard a guess as to what he was thinking about.    
  
So  Sakura smiled bitterly at him when he asked the question, not at all surprised. 

“That’s the sad part- you did once.”


End file.
